SSN2: Ditto
This article is about Ditto’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin *Ditto's moves are centered around the shadows seen in Ditto. Her Shadow Transformation ability is also referential to her transformation at the end of Ditto. Some attacks utilize her cape that she wears. The gem attacks are in reference to the gems she can collect in Ditto. Her up special is her Glide ability she has in Ditto. Her down throw uses the mirrors seen throughout her game as does her Super Attack. Some of her other attacks are seen in Girl of Darkness as attacks. Strengths *Very powerful in terms of damage and launch power when Shadow Transformation is in effect *Good horizontal recovery *Can stun opponents using Gem Flash *Can reflect projectiles with Cape Twirl at lower percentages or absorb projectiles at higher percentages, placing a curse on the opponent that launched the absorbed projectile *Possesses a counter attack, which gets stronger with Shadow Transformation *Down throw is an excellent combo starter *Back throw is a good kill move *Many attacks become excellent kill moves when Shadow Transformation is under effect: down aerial, dash attack, up smash, down smash, up aerial, forward aerial, back throw, down throw, and up special *Down smash has good range and is among the most damaging of her attacks *Up smash has vacuum windboxes at the start and high launch power even at lower percentages, being Ditto's best kill move when Shadow Transformation is not in effect *Low starting and ending lag on most attacks *Excellent combo game on both the ground and in the air *Fast on both the ground and in the air *Good ground jump height Weaknesses *Lightweight, being easier to launch; one of the lightest characters in the game *Weaker in damage and launch power at lower percentages *Poor vertical recovery at lower percentages *Combos are harder to land when Shadow Transformation is in effect due to increased launch power *Loss of a reflector when Shadow Transformation is in effect *Becomes slightly slower in the air when Shadow Transformation is in effect *Low double jump height Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Swipes one hand forwards, then the other. 2% min both hits, 6% max both hits Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Headbutts in an arc overhead. 3% min, 13% max ◾Down Tilt- Swipes her cape low to the ground. 2% min, 12% max ◾Forward Tilt- Grabs her cape in one hand and whips it forwards. 3% min, 13% max Smash Attacks ◾Up - Thrusts a Shadow Gem above her that has a lot of launch behind it. 15-21%, add 10% ◾Forward - Thrusts forwards a Shadow Gem. 14-20%, add 10% ◾Down - Spreads her legs and then spins around to kick along the ground. 15-21%, add 10% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Dash-tackles forwards with shadows trailing behind her. 5% min, 15% max Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Thrusts a Shadow Gem upwards. 5% min, 15% max ◾Down aerial - Kicks downwards. 5% min, 15% max ◾Neutral aerial - Spins in the air, her cape swiping to each side. 4% min, 14% max ◾Forward aerial – Blasts forth a short-range projectile of dark magic. 6% min, 16% max ◾Back aerial - An illusory copy of Ditto phases out of her body, swipes a hand backwards, and then retreats back into Ditto. 6% min, 16% max Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: A purple cloud of dark shadows closes around the opponent's throat and strangles them. 1% min, 4% max ◾Forward Throw- Summons a Shadow behind her that dashes past her to ram into the enemy, sending them off. 7% min, 17% max ◾Back Throw- Ditto tosses the enemy back and then summons two shadows that crash into the enemy, passing each other in an X formation, launching the enemy away. (8% min, 18% max) ◾Down Throw- Uses dark magic to trap the opponent in a mirror, which she then smashes with a kick; upon the mirror being smashed, the enemy flies out of it and launches away. 6% min, 16% max ◾Up Throw- Ditto summons a Shadow that slams the opponent upwards, and then summons a second shadow that appears overhead, bashing the launched enemy away again. 4% both hits min, 14% both hits max Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Gem Flash/Gem Absorb (6% min, 16% max) ◾Side Special- Cape Twirl (no damage min, 10% max) ◾Up Special- Glide (no damage min, 10% max) ◾Down Special- Shadow Counter (1.1x min, 1.4x max) ◾Super Attack- Shattered Reality (54%) Skins/Costumes Normal: Ditto as she normally appears Purple: Ditto wearing a purple cape Blue: Ditto wearing a blue cape Green: Ditto wearing a green cape Black: Ditto wearing a black cape* Orange: Ditto wearing an orange cape* Yellow: Ditto wearing a yellow cape* Pink: Ditto wearing a pink cape Taunts Side Taunt: Ditto gasps; reminiscent of her gasping sound effect in Ditto Up Taunt: Ditto swishes her cape around her Down Taunt: Ditto cries; reminiscent of her crying animation in the ending of Ditto Gem Admire- Ditto looks at a gem in her hand and admires it* Waking Up- Ditto lies down on the ground and then gets back up; reminiscent of the beginning of Ditto* Butterfly- a butterfly lands on Ditto's nose and then flies around her head and Ditto looks at it with curiosity; reminiscent of the beginning of Ditto* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2